This section describes the technical field in more detail, and discusses problems encountered in the technical field. This section does not describe prior art as defined for purposes of anticipation or obviousness under 35 U.S.C. section 102 or 35 U.S.C. section 103. Thus, nothing stated in the Problem Statement is to be construed as prior art.
The processes and apparatuses utilized for solute extraction, such as the oil extracted from carbon material (such as plant material), require complex compressors, vacuums, energy, and time. Such extraction requires the close and careful monitoring of the liquid solvent contact time, temperatures and pressures in the extraction process. Failure to do so can result in poor quality oil, failed extractions, damaged equipment, or even cause an extracting machine (an “extractor”) to explode. Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods and apparatuses that simplify and abstract the process of plant oil extraction.